


each other, again

by acolonf6



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acolonf6/pseuds/acolonf6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I imagine Captain Jack has lived so long that he’s encountered multiple Claras, too. Every encounter he has with her goes very much the same.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	each other, again

**Author's Note:**

> If Clara/Eleven is “Blush,” then Clara/Jack is “So Hungry”
> 
> (This is mostly cheesy pickup lines & cliches & not nearly enough sex)

The first time they met, she was just another girl in a bar. He’d had his eye on a tall, slim man with the most delicious looking neck he’s ever seen, but then he notices that said man has his eye on a dark haired woman across the bar. She turned her head, flipping her hair and—

When he fist saw her, he felt like he’d stepped into a scene from a movie, like the music and lighting and the exact amount of smoke in the room had all been expertly arranged to make her look absolutely perfect. Or maybe she just looked like that all the time.

“Hello there,” he said, when he’d approached her. “Care for a drink from a Time Agent?”

“Not interested,” she said without even looking at him.

“Really? Not even from the Face of Boe?”

“Look,” she started, turning towards him, her hair doing that flippy thing again. “Oh,” she stopped, finally seeing him. She reached out to feel the material of his leather jacket. “I like your jacket. Too bad it would look better on me,” she said with a smirk.

“Really? I was thinking it would look better on your floor.”

She bit her lip, trying not to laugh. “Maybe it would look better on yours.” Jack’s smile drooped,  _was she really giving up their game so quickly?_ “Mine’s not exactly guest-friendly at the moment.”

“My place it is then, Miss...you never told me your name.”

“Technically, neither did you, Mr. Boe,” She said as she got down off her barstool and started leading him to the exit.

The next morning, she was gone by the time he woke up, and she wasn’t the only thing that was missing.

 _“Dammit,_ she took my jacket!”

***

The next time they met, he assumed that she must be a time agent, too, given that it was technically several thousand years prior to their first meeting, and in a completely different galaxy.

“Fancy meeting you here,” he said, greeting her.

“Sorry? I work here; I’m souflee girl,” she said, gesturing to the display of baked goods behind them. “Have we met?”

“Oh come on. Are we going to play that game? You stole my favorite jacket! I’m the Face of Boe!” He protested.

“Alright then, if we’ve met before, what’s my name, Boe-face,” she said it like a challenge, crossing her arms.

“I don’t know, Souflee Girl, you wouldn’t tell me,” he sighed, changing tactics. He leaned in close, and whispered a few things he did know about her into her ear.

“How did you know I like that?” she gasped.

“I don’t think I’m likely to forget the way it made you scream any time soon.”

This time they went back to hers, and ate souflee in bed afterwards.

Well, it wasn’t so much _after_ as it was between rounds.

***

After awhile he realized that she genuinely didn’t remember him each time. He had a few theories about how that worked, but each made less sense than the last.

She never did tell him her name, even after he started telling her to call him Jack (Or _Captain_ Jack. She had a tendency to latch onto the Captain bit whenever he mentioned it). The closest he ever got was the time when she told him to call her Oz. Sometimes he did, but mostly he stuck to Souflee Girl. One of his favorite things about running into her was that he’d learned what she liked, pretty well by now, but for her it was always a surprise, and that just never stopped being fun.

He also liked that he never knew when or where he was going to run into her. This time he was just walking home when he spotted her coming out of a shop. She was wearing a leather jacket, because of _course_ she was.

“Nice jacket,” he said to her.

“Oh, thanks,” she replied, noticing him.

“Too bad it would look better on me.”

She looked him up and down, and eyebrow raised in disbelief. Jack was waiting for a reply, but it wasn’t coming, so he supplied his own.

“Or maybe it would look better on my—“

“Oh my god, do _not_ finish that sentence!” She cut him off, holding her hands up. “There is such a thing as being too keen, you know.”

What? This was new, she’s never shot him down before. “Sorry, souflee girl, didn’t mean to cross a line there,” Jack apologized.

“What did you just call me?”

Jack’s reply was interrupted by a voice from the alleyway shouting “Clara! Are you out there?”

“Coming, Doctor!’ She shouted back, her hair flipping around as she turned her head towards the alley and then back towards Jack.

Jack just sighed, “Why am I not surprised?” He took Clara’s hand and shook it. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Clara. Tell the Doctor that Captain Jack says _Hello_ ,” then he turned away and continued on home, hoping that wouldn’t be the last time his path crossed with Clara’s.


End file.
